


Iwai's Undefeated Charm

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Jealous Kaoru, Kaoru and Akira are devils, Legal Akira, M/M, Poor Iwai, Spanking, degrading, shower blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I never got an answer from you when I asked you that question years ago. How do you feel about me?” The older man felt brave and decided to bring up the question again after so long.There was a silence that grew between the two of them as Akira took his time in answering. He moved from behind the counter and stood behind Iwai, gently wrapping his arms around him and hugging him from behind. This wasn’t the answer Iwai was expecting, but it was just as vague as his first answer.





	Iwai's Undefeated Charm

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/CSNg52R 
> 
> Join the Iwaipego discord for more smut, chaos, and content :3

It was intrigue that led Iwai to the cafe, and it was curiosity that made him wonder if it was Akira he saw on the far side of the bar. Curiosity killed the cat had never been truer to Iwai who approached the now older and more mature boy. His presence was quickly detected as the young man turned his head to look at him, a warm smile forming on his face. Iwai hadn’t expected Akira to have grown more handsome in the past three years, and while the boy always had a very beautiful and soft look, his features had become sharper and more defined. His hair was still just as curly and messy, and his eyes were still as mesmerizing as always.

Iwai sat at the bar right next to Akira who was drinking coffee, the familiar smell bringing back memories of the time spent together years ago. “It’s good to see you again, Mune.” Akira greeted. His voice had grown deeper, sounding more slick and alluring.

“Same to you. Didn’t know you were back.” Iwai was still observing him; age really did do wonders for the young man.

“I got here maybe an hour ago, I was invited to my friend’s wedding so I thought I could spend the next couple of weeks here.” Akira explained; he took a sip of his coffee while keeping eye contact with the older man.

“Where’re you staying for the time being?” Iwai asked, looking around to see if there was anyone else in the cafe.

Akira pointed up, “The attic of this place, the owner used to be my guardian so he’s letting me sleep in the attic again while I’m here.”

“Is he around?” Iwai asked.

“In the bathroom. It should be closing time soon though, but you can stay if you want. I still know how to brew a good cup of coffee.” Akira winked. As if on cue, Sojiro stepped out of the restroom.

“This a friend of yours?” He asked as he moved behind the counter.

“And a former employer.” Akira said as he got up and put his cup in the sink.

Sojiro hummed, “Seems as though you met everyone in Tokyo in the year you were here.”

Iwai agreed with him, anytime he had seen the boy outside of the store he was always with another person, sometimes another high school student, sometimes with someone who was well beyond his age. Iwai wasn’t even surprised when he had walked into Crossroads and saw the underage boy serving drinks at the bar.

“I’m gonna go home now, make sure you lock up when you and your friend here are done.” Sojiro was getting ready to part.

“Got it. I’ll text Futaba and the others tomorrow to let them know I’m here so be ready for a little party.” Akira smirked at Sojiro who just playfully rolled his eyes.

As he left, Iwai couldn’t help but to continue staring at Akira who was no longer the small and lanky boy that was the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He was a college student, a young man who had matured into his body, grown both mentally and physically. Of course, Iwai was still taller than him, but it didn’t change the fact that he could now see Akira as an adult.

“You’re staring, Mune.” Akira laughed as he snapped the older man out of his thoughts. “I guess you’ve never changed.”

Iwai couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, it was true he always had an attraction to him and would constantly stare at him while he worked in the shop, but Iwai knew he could never go through with anything as he knew the boy was much too young. “Sorry, it’s just you’ve grown.”

“Mm,” Akira smiled and continued to brew the coffee for Iwai, “do you remember when I first caught you staring at me? I was so nervous to come back the next day because I thought you were mad at me. It took me forever to realize that you liked me.”

“Not like you made it any easier. You became a tease every time you worked for me.” Iwai smirked.

“You know I just love messing with you, Mune.” The two laughed as they reminisced.

“I never got an answer from you when I asked you that question years ago. How do you feel about me?” The older man felt brave and decided to bring up the question again after so long.

There was a silence that grew between the two of them as Akira took his time in answering. He moved from behind the counter and stood behind Iwai, gently wrapping his arms around him and hugging him from behind. This wasn’t the answer Iwai was expecting, but it was just as vague as his first answer.

“Do you remember what you told me the last time I saw you?”

Iwai had to rethink; he was sure he said something sappy to the teen that changed his life. But nothing important came to mind. “No, I don’t.”

“You told me that if I was older, we could’ve been something,” Akira recalled, “and that was my exact reasoning for why I didn’t tell you the truth of how I felt. I couldn’t put get you or myself in trouble because of me being underage.”

Iwai could understand him, he knew that if Akira told him the truth back then, then they would’ve ended up being reckless and gotten themselves in trouble with their taboo relationship.

“But that doesn’t change the fact that I still feel something for you, Mune.” The sly young man whispered in his ear, sending a chill down Iwai’s neck. “I’ve fantasized about coming back when I’m older and more mature for you, and I think the fact that faith was so nice to lead you to Leblanc tonight was a perfect sign.”

Soft pale hands reached to Iwai’s chin and turned him to Akira who was leaning over his shoulder and pressed his lips to the older man’s. There was a hunger that felt satisfied inside of both men as they kissed, the feeling of contact felt so good that it almost felt wrong to enjoy something as simple as a kiss as much as they did.

“Akira…” Iwai pulled away and looked at the young man who had his signature devious smirk. This time, Iwai was the one to bring Akira into a kiss. He pressed his lips against Akira’s roughly, letting himself explore the feeling and taste of Akira mouth, moans escaped the younger boy’s mouth as he felt Iwai’s large and warm hands slide under his shirt and grip the sides of his body, bringing him closer.

“Mune, please, I want you.” Akira moaned into his mouth. Iwai could feel nothing but the years of pent up lust towards Akira be released as he finally had control over him. The two of them went up the stairs, Iwai didn’t take the time to observe the room as he wanted nothing but Akira’s body on the bed underneath him.

Iwai tossed his hat to the floor and began to take off his coat and his shirt. He was about to take off his boots when Akira pushed him onto the bed. “Let me enjoy this first, I’ve wanted to worship every part of you since I first saw you.” Akira said as he sat on Iwai’s legs and faced him.

“That long? You’ve always wanted me that badly?” Iwai smirked.

“I’ve wanted to be your slave all this time. Be your toy, your footstool, your pet. Please use me tonight, and please be rough.” Iwai could only groan from how turned on he was by Akira’s words.

His soft hands ran down his toned chest that was covered in tattoos, Akira always had his suspicions, and hopes, that the man was heavily tattooed. He made out with older man as he continued getting a feel of his body, letting his hands trace over every muscle. Akira ran his tongue down the middle of his chest and then down his stomach, letting himself take a moment to trace the obvious bulge in Iwai’s pants with his tongue.

Iwai grabbed the back of Akira’s neck and forced his head deeper into his crotch, it was a tease to both of them, but it wouldn’t stop their foreplay. Iwai released Akira from his grasp, letting him continue his exploration of Iwai’s body. It was a surprise to see how dedicated Akira was to being a slave for Iwai when he saw the younger boy kissing his boots. It was strange, but oddly alluring as he saw the respectable boy be a slut in front of his very eyes.

Iwai pushed Akira’s head down and stepped on the side of his face with his heavy boot, watching as he began to pant underneath him. “Is this what you like? Being under my boots? Being treated like trash?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Iwai pressed his boot harder on his head.

“Yes sir. I love being treated like your toy.” Akira moaned.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Iwai smirked, letting the boy continue to worship him. Akira had slowly moved back up, his head between Iwai’s legs. Just as he went to undo Iwai’s pants, his hand was smacked hard, making Akira withdraw his hand.

“If you want it so badly, you’re gonna have to work for it.” Iwai growled.

“What do I need to do, sir?” Akira’s usual pale face was pink from his blush, he never would have thought that he would be given the chance to throw himself at Iwai.

“Beg.”

“Please, sir, please let me suck you off. I want your cum in my mouth so badly.” He begged, flushed from his own words. Iwai was impressed by how dirty his vocabulary was, it seemed as though he had experience.

Iwai undid his jeans and took out his erection, Akira’s face in shock from how big it was. “You wanted it so badly, now you’ve gotta take all of it.” He slapped Akira across the face with his member, leaving a trail of precum on his cheek.

Akira had a good grasp on it as he slowly took the head in his mouth, looking up at Iwai who was watching him with half-lidded eyes. He moved down lower and lower, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, he pulled up for air as he couldn’t breathe.

“That all you can take? Couldn’t even fit half of my cock in your pathetic mouth.” Iwai degraded. He grabbed hold of Akira’s head and thrust into the boy’s mouth, earning a gag in response. Akira was trying to get situated as he was getting facefucked, trying to get a rhythm to breath between thrusts. Iwai’s grunts were sending Akira into ecstasy as he had a kink for noises during sex, and the low grunts from the older man were more than enough to satisfy Akira.

Iwai pulled out of his mouth, a long trail of saliva reaching from Akira’s mouth to Iwai’s dick. “Get on the bed. Now.” Iwai demanded, and Akira did just as he said.

Iwai let himself get a feel of the nice and firm ass on Akira, “You ever had a cock as big as mine in you?” Iwai asked.

“No, sir. Please be rough with me, I want you to hurt me.” Akira moaned.

Iwai smacked him, “I decide what you get, you’re just a fucktoy. You’re going to lay here and take what I give you, got it?”

“Yes sir.”

Iwai pulled down Akira’s tight jeans, he positioned himself right behind him, teasing Akira’s hole slowly. Akira squirmed as he felt a large finger enter him, he thought back to the first time he had sex and how painful it had been. Ryuji wasn’t gentle either, but Iwai was fully capable of destroying Akira.

A second finger was added, and Akira couldn’t help but to moan Iwai’s name. “I’m surprised a slut like you is this tight. You’re going to be so loose when I’m done with you.”

The spot that sent spots to his vision was hit, and Akira nearly came right there. “Mune...please…”

Iwai only laughed as he continued to hit Akira’s sweet spot, letting the young boy fidget underneath him. He had decided the boy was done being tortured and was ready for true pain and pleasure. Iwai gave no warning as he inserted himself into Akira’s tight ass. Akira had to cover his mouth from letting a yell of pleasure escape. Iwai started slow, not wanting to tear him up. As they both got situated, Iwai went all the way in, groaning deeply as he felt the tight walls of Akira’s ass surround his cock.

Iwai thrust in and out, picking up the pace quickly, making the entire bed shake from the force. The older man’s large and calloused hands grabbed the younger boy’s sides to keep him in place as he fucked him, each time hitting the perfect spot for Akira. “I bet you like my big cock inside your ass, huh?”

Akira just nodded, earning a hard slap on his ass, “When I talk to you, you respond.”

“Yes sir. I love feeling your big cock inside of me.” Akira moaned in short breaths.

Iwai continued to wreck the firm ass, slowly feeling his orgasm come. Akira had been first to finish, finishing on the sheets beneath them. Iwai followed, cumming deeply inside of Akira. He made sure to thrust a few more times so that all his seed was inside of him, he wanted to make sure that he marked him.

After he a while, Iwai pulled out, shuddering as he felt the cool air hit his exposed and cum covered member. He flopped over next to Akira, the both of them naked on the small bed, covered in sweat. Akira moved up and laid his head on Iwai’s hard chest which was surprisingly comfortable.

“Thank you for that Mune. I’ve wanted you to fuck my brains out for years.” Akira sighed happily.

“It was well worth the wait.” He reached down to gently kiss the boy.

“So, was this a one-time thing, or…?” Akira wondered.

Iwai was silent, he wasn’t sure what it was that he wanted, but he knew that Akira always made him happy. A relationship didn’t seem that bad to Iwai. “We can be whatever you want.”

“I think I want...to date you.” Akira blushed.

“You say that like you didn’t already take me out on dates. Like that time at the park.” Iwai chuckled.

“And the planetarium.” Akira fondly remembered. The two stayed there for a good while, just talking and remembering the times they had together, it felt like things were right finally, and that both men could establish a healthy relationship with each other. Iwai sprung up though as he heard his phone go off. He opened his phone to see he had a few missed calls from Kaoru, he nearly forgot he had promised to be there for dinner.

“Dammit.” Iwai sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked.

“It’s Kaoru, forgot to make it home in time.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand that you were caught up in something.” Akira smirked, knowing that Iwai couldn’t see it though.

“I know, but lately I feel like I’ve been letting him down again. Things have felt weird, it seems like Kaoru won’t even acknowledge me sometimes, like I’m embarrassing to him or somethin’.” Iwai had wondered if he was doing something wrong, or this was normal for a teenager to act like this.

Iwai got up and started getting dressed, letting Akira’s wandering eyes observe him. “I don’t want you to think I’m just gonna fuck and go, but I gotta get home to Kaoru. I promise I’ll call you later.” Iwai gave him a small smile to reassure him, and Akira just nodded as he understood.

Iwai let himself out of the cafe and hurried home, hoping to get there before Kaoru went to bed.

“Kaoru, I’m sorry.” Iwai said outside of the door to Kaoru’s room. He locked himself in there the moment Iwai came home.

“I thought we weren’t going to keep secrets from each other anymore.” The teen called from the other side of the door.

“Yes, I know, but I’m not lying when I say I got caught up in something.” Iwai groaned.

“Then tell me what it was!”

Iwai knew he couldn’t just say that he was fucking his former employee, “I was with Akira, he’s visiting, and I was spending some time with him.”

Kaoru slightly perked up at the fact that Akira was back, but it still didn’t excuse his father from coming home so late. He kept quiet, waiting for his dad to say something else, but instead he just heard his heavy boots walking away. It wasn’t long until he heard the shower turn on. Kaoru stepped out of his room and sighed, he knew his father tried, but no matter what he did it never really seemed like enough.

Of course, though, Kaoru was biased. For as long as he could remember, he felt an attraction towards his father, and while it was forbidden and taboo, Kaoru did take some comfort in knowing that Iwai wasn’t his biological father. But still, hiding his own feelings for the man who raised him was hard as well as uncomfortable. The teen didn’t mean to take out so much jealousy and anger out on his dad, but he just couldn’t help him teenage hormones.

Kaoru looked over at the table and saw his father’s phone the side, it was a surprise as Iwai was never without it. Kaoru was curious to look through it, but he knew that he couldn’t just invade his father’s privacy. Those thoughts went out the window though as the screen lit up with a notification.

It was a text from Akira with an image included with it. Kaoru could read the message from the notifications without entering his phone, and thankfully too as he didn’t know the password to get in.

_ Akira: Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun. Also, I took this pic of you, pretty hot right? Thanks for wrecking my hol… _

The rest of the sentence was hidden, but Kaoru could tell what the rest said. A blush crept up in his face as he looked at the small picture, while it was a little blurry, he could tell exactly what it was. His father was shirtless, and his pants were halfway up his leg, and showing perfectly was a very large erection. Kaoru didn’t know what to think, he was already turned on by the picture of his father’s genitals, but he was also trying to fight the jealousy that bubbled inside of his chest.

Akira was having sex with father. His father was having sex with Akira. “That should be me…” Kaoru said out loud.

Maybe it was him thinking with his dick, or a sudden burst of courage, but Kaoru decided to finally get what he wanted. Before he did so, he took a picture of the image sent by Akira with his own phone to save it, just in case.

Kaoru walked over to the bathroom where Iwai was showering, the shower was still on thankfully. The door was unlocked as Iwai hadn’t even thought that Kaoru would come into the restroom while he was in there. Inside the bathroom was steamy, making Kaoru’s glasses fog up quickly. He took them off and began to strip, feeling his hands shake as he undid the buttons of his jeans.

His mind was racing, he was finally going to do what he had been wanting to do for so long. Fully naked, Kaoru stepped in front of the shower, anxious to step in with his father. After several long and excruciating seconds, Kaoru stepped in behind Iwai who hadn’t noticed him yet.

Kaoru stood behind his naked father, his skin wet from the hot water that hit his toned and tattooed body. Even his father’s ass was amazing. Kaoru was already getting aroused from what he saw, he wished his father turned around so he could see his dick in person. Kaoru ducked as Iwai did turn around, his eyes were closed as he was washing the shampoo out of his hair, so he thankfully didn’t see Kaoru in front of him.

In front of Kaoru, however, was nine long inches of thick cock. Kaoru couldn’t believe how big it was, and how close it was to his face. A taste couldn’t hurt him, he opened his mouth slowly and got closer, he closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over the head.

“Kaoru what the fuck are you doing!” Iwai shouted as he looked down to see his son naked in front of him with his tongue on his dick.

Kaoru knew he was doomed, so he took his chance and took more of Iwai’s dick in his mouth, Iwai was too caught off guard to fight him though. It didn’t help that Kaoru was already starting to take more of Iwai in his mouth, making it harder for Iwai to pull him off as the pleasure was too much.

The teen kept going, taking more and more into his mouth, stopping when he reached the base. Akira couldn’t compare to Kaoru who practiced in hopes of this happening one day. Kaoru kept bobbing his head, and eventually Iwai came in his mouth. As he finished, Iwai looked down at him with surprise, anger, and amazement.

“Thank you for that, daddy.” Kaoru smiled as he stood up and kissed his father on the lips, Iwai was caught off guard, but it was too late to pull away as Kaoru already cornered him. When Kaoru pulled away, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. Iwai watched as he walked away, he had no idea on how to react on what just happened.

Iwai continued to go over the events of what happened in the past couple of hours. He knew he was screwed now and that he was definitely going to hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Morgana was hiding under the bed the whole time.


End file.
